


po prostu chciałem twojego szczęścia

by doritek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritek/pseuds/doritek
Summary: "ja chciałem po prostu żebyś był szczęśliwy"





	po prostu chciałem twojego szczęścia

  
  
Kyungsoo patrzył tępym wzrokiem na uścielone bielą ławki i ściany, przyozdobione kolorowymi balonami, których część zdążyła już spaść na ziemię. Pomieszczenie, w którym jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej było tłoczno od ludzi, teraz, nie licząc drobnego bruneta, było całkowicie puste, a dookoła panowała cisza, której tak rozpaczliwie pragnął Dyo.

Czasami właśnie ona stanowiła dla niego jedyną odpowiedź, kiedy życie i bieżące wydarzenia przytłaczały go, czy też były po prostu niezrozumiałe. W tym momencie Koreańczyk czuł obie z tych emocji, mając wrażenie, że wszystko to, co dzieje się wokół niego jest wielką iluzją, snem, z którego niedługo się wybudzi, a wtedy wszystko wróci do punktu, kiedy nie było problemów, kiedy wszystko wydawało się jasne i kiedy po prostu był szczęśliwy, bez ciężkich rozmów do przeprowadzenia i decyzji do podjęcia.

Ale Kyungsoo wiedział, tak dobrze wiedział, że to, co właśnie się dzieje, nie jest żadnym ze snów, które tak często dręczyły go po nocach. Wszystko to, co działo się dzisiejszego dnia, było realistyczne, a gdy obudzi się jutro, nic nie zniknie za odjęciem magicznej różdżki, jak to miało miejsce, gdy budził się z koszmarów. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że doprowadził do tego sam, mimo, że chodziło mu zupełnie o co innego.

On po prostu chciał, aby Kai był szczęśliwy. Wreszcie szczęśliwy.

\- Kurwa! – krzyk chłopaka rozległ się echem po ścianach opustoszałego pomieszczenia. Brunet poderwał z ziemi jeden z leżących balonów i zbił go gwałtownie, chcąc chociaż odrobinę dać upust swoim emocjom. Nic to jednak nie dało, więc ten po prostu zamknął oczy, licząc do dziesięciu i czekając, aż wszystkie negatywne emocje odpłyną wraz ze łzami, które zaczęły się gromadzić w kącikach jego oczu. Oczywiście jego starania nie zdały się na nic, bo po chwili mężczyzna poczuł słone krople na swoich ustach.

Nagle uderzyły go wszystkie wspomnienia, te lepsze, oraz te gorsze, wszystkie momenty spędzone w towarzystwie Jongina, począwszy od ich pierwszego spotkania w siedzibie SM Entertainment, wszystkie chwile uniesień, wszystkie kłótnie, wszystkie uśmiechy, krzyki, łzy, wszystkie pocałunki, uściski, spojrzenia, które trwały zdecydowanie zbyt długo, wszystkie piosenki śpiewane tylko dla Kima, wszystkie momenty, gdy tak bardzo chciał go mieć przy sobie, ale nie mógł, wszystkie koszmary, po których strach koiły jedynie objęcia jego ukochanego, wszystkie chwile radości, które najchętniej zadedykowałby Kaiowi, gdyby to mogło spowodować, że zobaczy szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy i że będzie pewny, że młodszy jest szczęśliwy.

Bo on zawsze po prostu chciał, aby tamten był szczęśliwy.

Łzy kapały na marmurową podłogę, zostawiając też ślady na usłanym czerwonym dywanie, a Kyungsoo starał się po prostu oddychać spokojnie i nie szlochać zbyt głośno, aby być pewnym, że nikt go nie usłyszy. Czuł jednak, jak smutek i gorycz bierze nad nim kontrolę, a ten nie jest już w stanie kontrolować płaczu, który z każdym wspomnieniem pojawiającym się w jego głowie, stawał się coraz silniejszy i głośniejszy, tak, że jego łkanie było prawdopodobnie słyszalne zza ściany, czy olbrzymich, białych drzwi, stanowiących wejście do pomieszczenia.

Dyo, zmęczony nieustannym szlochem, usiadł na podłodze po turecku, obracając w palcach konfetti, leżące na ziemi. Skupił swój pusty wzrok na ozdobach ściennych, jakby to mogło oderwać jego myśli od wszystkiego co bolesne, w zamian pozostawiając jego umysł pustym.

Dopiero teraz Koreańczyk był w stanie zwrócić uwagę na ciche dźwięki, dobiegające zza ścian, oraz dudnienie podłogi, świadczące o tym, że kilka sal dalej zabawa rozkręciła się na dobre. Kyungsoo mógł tam być z resztą swoich przyjaciół udając, że dobrze się bawi, lub topiąc smutki w alkoholu, ale obie te czynności wydawały się mu być bezsensownymi. Zresztą huczne imprezy nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną.

Do jego uszu dobiegły ciche dźwięki wolnej piosenki, którą kiedyś on sam uwielbiał i potrafił słuchać jej godzinami. Pamiętał też dokładnie moment, gdy podczas nagłej ulewy w jedno z letnich popołudni w trakcie ich pobytu w Europie, on i Kai tańczyli do niej całkowicie przemoczeni na jednej z wąskich uliczek, słysząc jej dźwięki w pobliskiej knajpce. W tym momencie mógłby oddać wszystko za powrót do tamtego dnia, kiedy to sunąc po chodniku w wolny rytm utworu, skupiał całą swoją uwagę na ciemnych oczach Jongina, widząc w nich iskierki szczęścia, które zawsze chciał wywoływać.

Bo jemu zawsze po prostu zależało, aby Jongin był szczęśliwy.

Kyungsoo mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie nawet promyki zachodzącego Słońca wpadały przez okna, prowadzące przecież na wschód, a wszystko dookoła chce oddać tamten moment. Głowa chłopaka zaczęła lekko kiwać się w rytm, a jego wysoki głos wyśpiewywał melodię, gdyż słów, mimo że wielokrotnie próbował, nigdy nie mógł się nauczyć.

Przez ten stan, w jakim brunet się znalazł, nie zwrócił on uwagi na to, że drzwi się otwarły, a w nich stanął Kim, obserwujący Dyo z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Dopiero po zakończeniu się utworu, niższy wyszedł z transu, w którym się znalazł i zauważył nowego towarzysza, obserwującego go wzrokiem przepełnionym tymi samymi iskierkami, które widział podczas ich najlepszych wspomnień.

Mężczyzna pospiesznie otarł swoje oczy, nie chcąc pokazywać się w takim stanie przed przyjacielem i odwzajemnił wyraz twarzy drugiego, starając się, aby w jego grymasie nie dało się dostrzec ani krzty smutku. Mimo że taki widok przyprawiał go o jeszcze gorsze emocje, uśmiechniętą twarzą starał się ukryć wszystko, co w tym momencie czuł.

\- Czemu nie ma cię na przyjęciu? – spytał Jongin, siadając obok przyjaciela

\- Nie jestem fanem imprez, dobrze wiesz – odparł Kyungsoo, wpatrując się w punkt przed nim, aby uniknąć okazania swoich czerwonych od płaczu oczu

\- Aż tak, żeby przegapić całe wesele swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? – powiedział Kim, parskając cicho śmiechem. – Liczyłem na wzniesienie przez ciebie toastu, ale nadzieja matką głupich

\- Jongin – westchnął cicho Dyo, tym razem odważając się spojrzeć na wyższego. Przez ułamek sekundy podziwiał, jak świetnie wyglądał w czarnym garniturze ze złotymi zdobieniami, uszytym spejcalnie na tę okazję, a także przypatrywał się jego twarzy, która w blasku zachodu nadawała skórze złoty odcień, a jego pełne usta aż prosiły się o pocałunek, który najchętniej ten by zainicjował, gdyby nie to, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdowali, do czego doprowadził on sam. – Jongin, ja... chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że życzę tobie i Yoonji wszystkiego, co najlepsze, naprawdę. Widzę, jak ona na ciebie patrzy i jak ty na nią, widzę, jak szczęśliwi jesteście, gdy przebywacie w swoim otoczeniu, widzę też, że uzupełniacie się idealnie, a szczególnie dzisiaj po prostu błyszczycie i emanujecie radością, dlatego... dlatego mam nadzieję i życzę wam tego, aby tak było jak najdłużej i żebyś po prostu był szczęśliwy, bo... ja chciałem po prostu żebyś był szczęśliwy

Po swoim monologu Kyungsoo nie musiał czekać długo, aby kolejne łzy zebrały się w kącikach jego oczu, ale zanim zdążył je otrzeć niezauważalnie, potok łez runął z jego oczu, okazując go takiego, jakim właśnie Koreańczyk był od dłuższego czasu – bezbronnym, smutnym i zagubionym, desperacko walczącym o resztki godności szaleńcem, zakochanym po uszy w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, który mógł być jego, gdyby tylko był w stanie dostrzec, czym tak naprawdę było szczęście dla Jongina.

\- Kyu, ty płaczesz? – spytał Kim, nachylając się nad swoim przyjacielem i obejmując go ramieniem, spoglądając zmartwionym wzrokiem na jego twarz, którą tamten szybko zakrył dłońmi. – Hej, Kyu – szatyn pogładził go po plecach, starając się uspokoić chłopaka. – Nie wiem czemu płaczesz i co się dzieje, ale chciałbym, żebyś pamiętał, że nawet dzisiaj jestem po to, żeby cię móc wysłuchać i pomóc, jasne?

Niższy pokiwał jedynie głową, aby następnie spuścić ją. Wewnątrz mała cząstka jego chciała zamordować jego towarzysza, że był takim debilem, aby nie zrozumieć, co się dzieje, ale tak naprawdę jedynie mógł być wdzięczny, że ten nie był w stanie się domyślić, co wywołało tak nagły płacz. Mimo wszystkiego, co się działo, byli przyjaciółmi, czego Dyo nie mógł zepsuć przez swoje egoistyczne widzimisię i porywy emocji.

\- Wszystko w porządku – odparł po chwili ciszy i wysłał w stronę Kima sztuczny uśmiech, starając się potwierdzić swoje słowa tym grymasem. – Idź się bawić, to twój dzień i nie chciałbym, abyś chociaż chwilę był nieszczęśliwy, nie zasługujesz na to

\- A pójdziesz tam ze mną? – spytał Kai

\- Tak – odpowiedział Kyu, chociaż tak naprawdę chciał uniknąć tego miejsca. Widząc jednak uśmiech na twarzy ukochanego, był w stanie zrobić wszystko, co ten chciałby, aby sprawić, że będzie obdarzał go nim jak najdłużej. Ruszył zatem za Jonginem w stronę wielkiej sali, gdzie goście tańczyli w rytm jednego z przebojów za czasów bycia trainee.

Chłopak dołączył do reszty zespołu, która usadowiła się przy jednym ze stołów, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszkami, lub w samotności. Obdarzył każdego przy stole lekkim uśmiechem i ukłonił się w ich stronę, a następnie zajął wolne miejsce obok Chanyeola, który zajęty był rozmową z Layem.

\- Cześć Kyungsoo, jak tam? Nie widziałem cię dzisiaj zbyt wiele – oznajmił Baekhyun

\- W porządku, a u ciebie? – skłamał, cały czas mając na ustach sztuczny, lekki uśmiech, który nie znikał z jego ust podczas wymiany zdań z pozostałymi członkami zespołu. Dopiero, gdy ich rozmowa się skończyła, Dyo zwrócił swoje oczy w stronę pary młodej, która rozmawiała z rodziną Yoonji. Brunet doskonale widział szeroki uśmiech Jongina i pełne radości spojrzenie, które kierował w stronę, jak się wydawało, swoich teściów. Sam też uśmiechnął się na ten widok, myśląc o tych wszystkich momentach, gdy wyższy posyłał ten wzrok jemu.

\- Wygląda dzisiaj pięknie, nie? – mruknął nad jego uchem Chan, również patrząc na pana młodego, tym razem jedzącego jedno z ciastek ryżowych ze swoją wybranką. – Cieszę się, że jednak przyszedłeś, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj

\- Nie mógłbym go zostawić w takiej ważnej dla niego chwili

\- Oh Kyu, gdyby tylko to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, może wtedy ty byłbyś na jej miejscu?

\- Gdyby – powtórzył Dyo – Najważniejsze jest, aby po prostu był szczęśliwy. Na tym zawsze najbardziej mi zależało

\- Ty byłeś jego szczęściem – stwierdził wyższy, przez co drugi tylko rzucił mu spojrzenie, które stanowiło lepszą odpowiedź niż słowa.

\- Spójrz na niego, wydaje się być szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek – oznajmił Kyungsoo, cały czas wpatrując się w Kaia, śmiejącego się perliście wraz z ukochaną.

\- Nie że coś, ale to wszystko mogło potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej

\- Wiem – westchnął brunet. Słowa jego przyjaciela nie były potrzebne, gdyż sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego punkt widzenia relacji pomiędzy nim a Jonginem był powodem, dla którego wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej, niż sam tego chciałby. Ubzdurał sobie jednak, że to właśnie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla Jongina, aby zapewnić mu to, co najlepsze i mimo goryczy, jaka go przepełniała, wiedział, że powinien być zadowolony ze szczęścia jego ukochanego, mimo że powodem tego uczucia był ktoś inny niż on sam.

Bo jemu zawsze zależało, żeby Kai po prostu był szczęśliwy.

Dyo spędził resztę przyjęcia głównie na swoim siedzeniu, od czasu do czasu sięgając po przekąskę czy trunek, czy zamieniając kilka zdań ze swoimi znajomymi, którzy podchodzili do stołu, aby przywitać się z nim. Większość czasu spędzał jednak wpatrując się w męską gwiazdę tego wieczoru i obserwując, jak ożywia wszystkich radością, rozchodzącą się od niego, jak gdyby był promykiem Słońca. Kilka razy został zaciągnięty na parkiet, ale również wtedy szukał oczyma pana młodego, aby móc jak najdłużej oglądać szczęście wypisane na jego twarzy.

Obserwowanie jego w takim stanie budziło w Kyungsoo sprzeczne emocje. Mimo smutku, który zdecydowanie odczuwał i kłucia w sercu, za każdym razem gdy wyższy kierował swoje spojrzenie w stronę Yoonji, napawała go ulga i poczucie spełnienia, widząc, jak Kim świętuje prawdopodobnie jeden z najlepszych dni w jego życiu. Ta sytuacja jednocześnie go raniła i sprawiała, że czuł się dobrze, czego nie mógł w ogóle zrozumieć.

Jednak podczas tych kilku momentów, gdy spojrzenie Kaia spotykało się z tym należącym do Dyo, brunet czuł w środku, jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza, a na usta wchodzi uśmiech, tym razem najszczerszy, na jaki chłopak mógł sobie w ogóle pozwolić. Każde to kradzione spojrzenie przypominało mu o momentach, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem na scenie, nie mogąc oderwać oczu i uśmiechając się w sposób, który wyrażał wszystko, co w tym momencie czuli.

Wesele po kilku godzinach dobiegało końca, a większość gości żegnała się z młodą parą, wręczając im ostatnie podarunki, czy skladając życzenia po raz kolejny tego dnia. Kyu również zaczął szykować się do wyjścia, czekając, aż pozostali pożegnają się z Jonginem i Yoonji. Gdy kolejka prowadząca do gospodarzy zniknęła, mężczyzna ruszył w stronę pary, kłaniając się na pożegnanie.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie – powiedział, spoglądając na dwójkę, która również ukłonila się w jego stronę. Unióśł swoją głowę, patrząc na pannę młodą, która, nie dało się ukryć, wyglądała naprawdę pięknie, ze swoją suknią dopasowaną do garnituru Kaia. Przez moment skrzyżował spojrzenie z nią, widząc w jej oczach blask tak jasny, jak w tych Kima, po czym przenióśł wzrok na swojego przyjaciela, który kierował w jego stronę szeroki uśmiech.

Dyo zadarł głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy i prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni zatracić się w rozmarzonym, szczęśliwym wzroku swojego ukochanego. Widząc, jak jego tęczówki błyszczą się od szczęścia, jego serce znowu zabiło mocniej, jak gdyby spojrzenie to było przeznaczone tylko dla niego, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że tak nie jest.

Po grzecznym pożegnaniu pary młodej, Kyungsoo opuścił budynek i wyszedł na ciepłe, czerwcowe powietrze, które stanowiło przyjemne ochłodzenie w porównaniu z parną salą, w której przebywał już dłuższy czas. Kyu siadł na jednym ze stopni, prowadzących do budynku i spojrzał w niebo, rozkoszując się spokojem i ciszą, przerywaną tylko odgłosami ciszy czy przejeżdżającego od czasu do czasu samochodu.

Myślał o sobie, swoim przyjacielu i relacji między nimi, oglądając gwiazdy, które w bezchmurną noc jak ta, wydawały się być jeszcze jaśniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Widok nocnego nieba przypominał mu o wielu nieprzespanych nocach, kiedy to wpatrywał się godzinami w konstelacje, zazwyczaj u boku przyjaciela.

Kyungsoo miał przed oczami wszystkie wspomnienia, zarówno te, które przypominały mu o złych rzeczach i momentach, które wolałby wymazać ze swojego umysłu, jak i te wywołujące uśmiech na jego twarzy. Ciągle jednak miał przed oczami wzrok, którym Jongin go obdarzał i nie mógł przestać myśleć o dzisiejszym wieczorze, kiedy to miał okazję zobaczyć to samo spojrzenie z powrotem, spojrzenie, które powodowało, że Dyo zakochiwał się w nim jeszcze bardziej.

Brunet nie lubił nie wiedzieć, co ma myśleć, ale to właśnie powodowała u niego ta sytuacja. Jego uczucia były całkowicie sprzeczne i gubił się, nie rozumiejąc, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Jedyne, czego mógł być pewien, to tego, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jego ukochany, jego promyk Słońca i powód do radości był szczęśliwy, a to we mgle, którą stanowiły jego własne emocje, stanowiło jedyny widoczny znak.

I więcej nie było mu potrzeba.

Bo on zawsze chciał, żeby Kai po prostu był szczęśliwy.

**Author's Note:**

> mam zamiar zrobić jakiś zbiór krejzi kaisoo one shotów, ale na razie to jedyny, który nadaje się do publikacji. 
> 
> stay tuned, i guess.


End file.
